twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:86.3.223.222
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twilight Saga Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Love Life page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 22:10, December 17, 2009 Love Life This is not in the story but me and my friend made this up as i love cameron bright. Alec has been lonely for many years and only has his sister Jane for company and the rest of the volturi guard, but one evening when Alec is out hunting he comes across a young 15 year old girl named Vicky Bright, he has seen her many times and she has noticed him as Alec and Jane attend the same school as her in Volturra, Alec and Jane being 16 are a year above Vicky. But Alec is falling in love with her and unknown to Vicky she was falling in love with him. Most girls liked Alec because him and his sister are insainly beautiful. Aro the leader of the Volturi is more than happy to find out that when he read's Alec's mind that he has fallen in love at last and encourages Alec to invite Vicky round to the castle. Vicky has told her best-friend Georgina all about her love for Alec and when, Alec finally finds the courage to ask Vicky out and to meet his family she is more than thrilled, but their is one problem she already has a boyfriend, Itailan Quellette David Rodrigo, 6ft 5in and a 6 pack to his name he isnt to be messed with, yas Vicky loves David very much but she feels she could have something very speciel with Alec. David is 16 himself and has a sneaky feeling that Alec is after his women, so he confronts Vicky who confeses she loves Alec but she still loves David, David goes mad and storms out of Vicky's house, Vicky runs after him begging him not to do anything stupid, telling him again and again she loved him, she was telling the truth, then David drops the bomb shell that he and his family are leaving Volterra. This puts Vicky in an absolute state she begs and begs him not to go, but the next day Vicky is soon saying goodbye to David, kissing passionatley and hugging each other tightly in their last few minutes of their relationships, Davids last words to Vicky are '' we may be over but i will always love you vicky, you be happy and i will be happy '' Vicky responds chocking with tears '' i love you too and i will try to be happy without you i will try, i love you so much'', kissing again, Vicky grabs onto David and hugs him tight covering his shirt in wet tears, she leans up to kiss him again and he responds, then vicky says to him '' visit soon '' and David says '' i will , Vicky backs away and leans into her mothers chest, Teresa Bright, waving David away she chokes tears down, not being able to stop, but in the shadows of the trees near Davids house, Alec is watching as his love cries in pain for her love. 1 week after David's departure Vicky is a mess and isnt speaking to anyone, Her older brother Dean Bright is the closest family member to Vicky and he hates seeing his little sister like this, trying to get through to her is a nightmare but what her whole family dont know is Vicky is crying over David, but also Alec. Alec is watching Vicky's window every night to see is she is ok. When Vicky snaps out of her trance 3 days later and she screams in pain ''DAVID !!! OH MY DAVID, I MISS YOU SO MUCH, BUT ALEC WHERE ARE YOU HOW MUCH I CRAVE YOUR LOVE, I WISH YOU LOVED ME AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU !!! then with a wail she burst into tears and within a second Dean is an her side comforting her, Vicky crumbles into his chest crying, Dean i want Alec Volturi i love him, i need him, David has gone and took my love for him with him, please bring Alec Volturi here i need to see him please I will do my best Thankyou so much Dean Vicky goes downstairs and lies on the sofa, her father, mother and little brother Matt are out, she can't bare the thought that Alec might not want her, then as Dean brings Alec in as promised, who has been hanging round outside the Brights house since David left, Dean leaves the room as Alec neals down to a crumbled Vicky and says to her '' Vicky are you okay ?? listen to me, i love you very much that is why i asked you if you wanted to meet my family because, they are thrilled i have finally find someone after well all the female attention i get at school'' Vicky responds looking surprised she takes Alec's hands '' you love me, but i love you woe, i cant believe this, can i just do something'' Vicky leans into Alec to kiss him, he responds egerly......................... to be continued